The present invention relates generally to mops and, more particularly, to mops including a mop head formed by mop strands and incorporating an abrasive scrubber element.
In conventional wringer mops, as well as string-type or yacht-type mops, a mop body for the mop is formed from a plurality of strands, such as yarn strands. These mops are well known and, typically, are used either in cleaning the floor of loose materials, stains and dirt, or in removing fluids from a floor surface.
If a stain, scuff mark, or spot of finish residue is encountered during a cleaning, it is also known to use these mops to remove the stain, etc., by pressing downward on the handle of the mop to exert a force on the strands, as well as on the head band, and moving the mop back and forth in the hopes of removing the stain. Oftentimes, the mop strands fail in removing these stains, scuff marks, etc., due to the lack of an abrasive. Also, such scrubbing action may contribute to the rapid deterioration of the head band and mop yarns.
Attempts have been made to improve the utility of these types of mops by incorporating a type of scrubber element having an abrasive scrubbing surface on the mop to be used in conjunction with the mop strands.
However, some of these mops contain abrasive scrubber elements located in inconvenient places wherein the user must operate the mop by holding it at an awkward angle while applying pressure thereto. Additionally, these mops may include a number of various attachment parts to hold the scrubber element in place thereby adding to the overall cost of the mop.
While most of the mops having mop strands that incorporate an abrasive scrubbing element effectively work for their intended purpose, it is desirable to assemble mops wherein the scrubber element quickly and easily can be installed during assembly of the mop.
Notably, the mop of the present invention provides a quick and easy way to attach a scrubber element by placing the scrubber element onto a single attachment element prior to attachment to the mop handle. Further, the single attachment element of the present invention provides a simple way to attach the scrubber element simultaneously with attachment of the mop strands, and provides such a construction while keeping the cost of the mop down due to the minimal number of parts associated therewith.
Additionally, the mop user is able to easily manipulate the scrubber element provided by the present invention for removal of difficult stains, etc., by applying downward pressure to the handle. While pressure is applied to the handle and the mop moved back and forth, the scrubber element is able to maintain a high degree of compressiveness and, thus, adaptability to variations and irregularities in floor contour making the overall cleaning operation simpler for the user.
The present invention provides a mop of the type including a mop head formed by a mop head base and a mop body formed by mop strands and incorporating an abrasive scrubber element. The scrubber element is formed of a compressive material, preferably a compressive open cell polyether foam material, having abrasive scrubbing surfaces preferably made from a non-woven abrasive material.
The mop further includes a single attachment element which receives the scrubber element and mop strands prior to assembly to the mop handle. The attachment element then can be simply and securely received within the mop head base for holding the scrubber element and mop strands in place on the mop handle. In a preferred embodiment, the attachment element comprises a generally U-shaped element having end portions received within the mop head base.
The mop head base is provided with an engagement surface located in engagement with the scrubber element to bias the scrubber element into a folded configuration while the scrubber element is secured to the mop so that the scrubbing surfaces face away from the mop handle. In this way, the mop user can manipulate the scrubber element for removal of difficult stains, etc., by applying downward pressure to the handle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a quick and easy way to attach a scrubber element by placing the scrubber element onto a single attachment element prior to attachment to the mop handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple way to attach a scrubber element simultaneously with attachment of mop strands, and providing such a construction while keeping the cost of the mop down due to the minimal number of parts associated therewith.
Lastly, it is another object of the invention to provide a scrubber element that is able to maintain a high degree of compressiveness and, thus, adaptability to variations and irregularities in floor contour making the overall cleaning operation simpler for the user.